Enemies with Benefits
by CrystalFrost317
Summary: Pitch can't keep his mind off Jack; so he's causing havoc and one night he takes a spin on the routinely battle with Jack. WARNING! BOY X BOY! BLACK ICE! Sex and mild rape. M for a reason!


Although they were rivals and immortal enemies Pitch couldn't help but think about Jack.  
Constantly. It became an obsession. Just messing up the kids dreams and then  
having Jack come and kick his ass. He didn't care. He just had to see Jack. But  
a bit of skin contact didn't hurt too bad either. But one night Pitch decided  
he would switch it up.

"Shit! PITCH STOP THIS! I have better things to do other than fix your  
messes every single night!"

"Oh come now Jackson,"

"SHUT UP PITCH!"

"What? It's your name isn't it?"

"Y-yea...but—"

"I don't want the come back Jack."

Pitch disappeared into the shadows and Jack, with slight of hand, grabbed a  
rock from the ground and slid it into his hoodie pocket. Why did he want the  
rock? He didn't know himself. He just did it. Just a hunch that he would need  
it later. Not paying attention, but now deep in thought, Jack let his guard  
down. Pitch grinned to himself while watching Jack. So innocent. Why was he  
so...so...

"Cold? Smart?"

Jack grinned and kept talking out loud.

"Way too good for you. I'm too cool? What? Say it Pitch. What's on your  
mind then?"

Could he hear his thoughts? No. Jack wasn't that gifted yet. He couldn't be.

"Now was that a whim you had to flaunt or did you just try to keep  
yourself calm?"

Jack spun on heel and stepped back as Pitch stepped from the shadows grinning.  
Advancing on Jack. Closer, closer. Until Jack was flush against the wall.

"Why you?"

Pitch thought aloud and rested a finger on Jacks collar bone.

"D-I-I don't know what you're–"

"I'm talking about...this."

"You just gestured to all of me!"

Jack moved his head forward, trying to be intimidating; his face now twisted in  
a confused scowl but a glint of fear swirled across his eyes. The situation was  
tense and strained, not what Jack really wanted. They were close. REALLY close.  
Pitch was warmer than Jack expected to be, it was painful. He didn't want to  
melt. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Back off Pitch before you get turned into a block of ice."

"Try it."

Jack glanced to his staff. Or. Where it was. His head whipped back to Pitch who  
had a grin smugly fit on his lips.

"Now where is that rebellious demeanor you held so strongly to?"

Jack had slumped back onto the wall. He was breathing heavy and a blush dusted  
his face. His hips rocked slightly, trying to get away from Pitch's knee that  
somehow had set itself in between Jack's legs with pressure. Jack's eyes were  
closed lightly and his mouth gaped like a fish on land.

_'Jack isn't...he cant be! Aww poor thing. Well I'll just have to take care of it.'_

Pitch shifted and purposely ground his knee against Jack's arousal.

"Mng-n-nst-stop..."

Jack's voice was higher and stressed. Pitch grinned and placed his lips behind  
Jack's ear.

"I could help you if you want."

Jack moaned as Pitch whispered tauntingly behind his ear. Truly erotic. Jack's  
erotic actions were what started this. Pitch's tongue slicked across the back  
of Jack's neck and he gasped sharply and his legs buckled. Right into Pitch's  
arms. A light moan escaped his lips every time he exhaled. He couldn't see  
straight. His vision was blurred double and he couldn't catch his breath.

"Really Jack? You're so easy. I was hoping for a more struggling victim  
but you work just as well."

Jack groaned as he was pinned roughly to the ground. Only one way out of this.  
He swiftly reached into his hoodie pocket and fumbled around until his fingers  
brushed a cold and rigid object. The rock. His hand flashed out and prepared to  
strike Pitch, when he brought his knee up and nailed Pitch in the stomach and  
brought the rock down on Pitch's head, Pitch dispersed into sand and laughter  
echoed around.

"I'm surprised you can move that much with such a hard on."

"Shut...the fuck up Pitch!"

Jack braced himself against the wall and stood carefully. He was still wobbly  
from his legs buckling. Pitch circled widely. Keeping his distance. Watching.  
Like a shark about to attack its meal. Phasing thru the walls then finishing  
the circle.

"What do you want!?"

"What do I want? Hmm...Good question. What DO I want?"

"Quit pulling me around! What is your motive? Why are you doing this EVERY  
night?"

Pitch didn't answer. He just kept circling.

Staying in Jack's blind spot. Throwing off Jack's aim and train of thought.

"What?"

Jack looked at Pitch and his face was... sad. Lonely? Afraid? No it changed!  
His eyes had glossed and darkened quickly and there was no hesitation. Pitch  
advanced quickly and before Jack could breathe Pitch was over him again.

"Wh-what're you..."

Jack trailed off when he knew what that look was. Yea. NOW he was scared. Lust.  
And lust that's dark and evil mixed with Pitch was hell.

"P-Pitch get off me!"

Talking in terms like they were friends. What the hell was he doing? Pitch  
wasn't a friend.

"I SAID GET OFF!"

Jack harshly kneed Pitch in the hip and flew up.

_'Gotta get away. This is dangerous. Bad situation-AGGH!'_

Jack fell back down and hit the ground hard and gasped as the air was taken  
from his lungs.

"To watch someone squirm and claw for air after a fall like that is just  
lovely."

Jack clutched at his chest. Air still didn't come. He needed air. Now.

"Oh come now Jackson. Get up. I didn't throw you that hard. You're  
immortal. That couldn't have affected you."

Pitch wouldn't shut up. He might have been immortal but he could still get hurt  
and could still suffocate. His organs still worked.

"J-just...*cough cough* s-stop..."

"There Ya go! Now stand up! Up Jack up!"

Jack winced as he propped himself up on his knees.

"I'm not a damn dog."

"Oh but you will be."

Jack gasped and flinched as he turned to Pitch's voice behind him. Something  
wasn't right. Was Pitch actually having fun?! Jack stirred to his feet and  
glared at Pitch. This guy can't have fun! He hates fun! Right? Jack yipped as  
he was yanked back by his hood and leaned against the dumpster behind the  
building. He opened his eyes lightly and the gasped as Pitch was smugly pressed  
between his legs. His elbows by Jack's sides and his chin on his chest. His  
gold eyes looked right into ice blue ones and Jack shifted nervously.

"St-stop..."

Pitch shook his head no while grinning and licked Jack's Adam apple while  
grinding his hips against Jack's.

"Mnnngh...n-no-agh!"

Licking up Jack's neck then pressuring his tongue along Jack's jaw line. Jack  
groaned slightly and moved his hips away. No more. If he stayed like this he  
wouldn't be able to control himself. His mind was already foggy. Pitch ran his  
hands inside of Jack's hoodie. Great. Just what he needed. Perfect calloused  
hands roaming his chest. A light hum became audible and Pitch chuckled.

"Enjoying ourselves?"

"Mgn-no! St-stAHH!"

Pitch had lightly nibbled on Jack's neck while tweaking a nipple slightly. The  
heat built. No one had every touched him like this before.

_'Mnnnn more...NO! Don't give in Jack! You idiot it's Pitch! He's a GUY! '_

Jack's conscience yelled at him. Everything spun. Everything was hot.  
Everything was turning black.

"N-NO!"

Jack squeaked lightly and grabbed onto Pitch, who didn't even stop.

"P-Pitch! St-stop! You're gonna make me fall! I cant—"

Pitch's lips locked with Jack's. Jack's frantic heavy breathing was  
overwhelming. His tongue slid easily past Jack's lips and explored; prodding at  
every seam and every pulse. Jack's tongue moved to push out the invader but  
ended up battling for dominance. Jack groaned and pulled away for air. Pitch's  
fingers that ran thru his hair pulled him back and let Jack have no break for  
air. He was gonna pass out from oxygen depravity if he didn't get air. Jack  
began thrashing around, panicking. Too much moving.

"MGMM!"

Pitch retreated and grinned down at Jack, whimpering and panting. Pitch moved  
his knee again, further out, and Jack let a moan ricochet off the walls as the  
pleasure thinned out and let pain swirl in. Pitch looked around and found ice.  
Frost designs fanning out at least 6ft. Such power, even without his staff.

Pitch headed his attention back down to Jack who looked up at him with  
confused, lust filled, lidded eyes. Oh how Pitch wanted to take him right now.

"Slut..."

Jack winced as Pitch whispered into his ear. A sharp gasp let loose when Pitch  
tugged on Jack's ear with his teeth.

"Wh-what's happening to me-agh!"

"You're reacting to my touch. Oh my pretty little snowflake."

Jack squeaked as Pitch purred in his ear. Pitch's hands slowly worked down  
until he began playing with the hem of Jack's pants.

"N-no...d-don't..."

"You're already dripping. Let me help you."

Pitch slipped his hand in and took hold on Jack's member. A loud, surprised,  
gasping moan reverberated in the ally. Jack bit his lip harshly as Pitch's  
other hand worked his pants off his body and then joined in.

"AGH! SHIT! OHHMMMNNNHGG!"

Pitch's hands worked quickly up and down, around the head, back down the shaft,  
back up to the head, and slight pressure to the tip. Jack's chest rose and fell  
swiftly with each second and his moans and panting became louder.

"N-no! I-I'm gonna..."

Jack doubled over swiftly and Pitch continued.

"N-no."

Jack groaned harshly and tried to kick Pitch. Close but the pleasure was too  
much. Jack tilted his head back and the cool dumpster metal helped his headache  
he was starting up. Dumpster metal? Really? How cliché. Wait. How was that cliché?  
Jack groaned. He was thinking too much. Made his head spin more and more.  
Trying to think while Pitch touching him... Jack's eyes shot open. This was  
real. Pitch. PITCH BLACK! WAS GIVING HIM A HAND-JOB! Noooo way. No no no no no.  
All wrong! No he can't actually be...

"AAMNNGGHH! N-not there!"

"Well I can't hold back now."

Everything was a blur and Jack didn't understand any of it until he felt  
something warm and hard slip past his lips. He moaned in protest and his hands  
pushed on Pitch's hips. Pitch's fingers ran thru his hair and Jack couldn't get  
away. It was weird and his first time. Whatever it was if he ran his tongue  
across it Pitch would groan softly. Trying to get away from the object in his  
mouth, Jack would move his tongue constantly, making Pitch wild. The grip in  
his hair tightened and Jack winced before Pitch shoved farther into Jack's  
mouth. Jack gagged and bit down.

"FUCK!"

Pitch hissed and clocked the side of Jack's head. Now dazed and lightheaded  
Jack didn't even try to stop Pitch from lifting him up and pressing their  
chests together. Pitch was hot. Like burning hot. His skin was like simmering  
ashes. Jack lost his thoughts when something warm rubbed against his entrance.  
Jack gasped and pushed against Pitch's chest, only pushing himself down further  
and the head of Pitch's length beginning to enter.

"MNNG NO DONT! PITCH PLEASE!"

No warning, no hesitation, and especially no holding back. Pitch grabbed Jack's  
hips and pushed him down. A scream ripped from Jack as Pitch buried himself to  
the hilt. Jack mewled softly as Pitch shifted inside him. Now missionary style,  
Pitch obliged to his desires and began moving. His lips trailing from Jack's  
stomach to his chest to his neck then his lips. Pitch muffled Jack's screams as  
he continued ramming into him. Jack was a virgin; Pitch could defiantly tell by  
his tight walls. Pitch let his hands roam up and down Jack's sides; trying to  
at least give a little pleasure to Jack, lies. His nails dragged across and  
down Jack's sides and stomach, leaving red lines. His lips moved down to Jack's  
neck and began sucking and licking everywhere. Jack squirmed and moaned with  
every second and every ember that lit in his body from Pitch's touch. The  
embers grew into flames and heat began to well up.

"P-Pit-AGHG!"

The slight warmth and pressure on his member threw off his words. Too much  
pleasure.

"AGGHHH!"

"What's this?"

Pitch moved his hips back into place and brushed slightly against the bundle of  
nerves making Jack cry out again. Jack's mind began clouding over. It didn't  
even matter anymore. It felt too good to resist.

"P-Pitch..."

Jack stopped himself. Was he really about to ask Pitch to do that?! What the hell  
was wrong with him!? Jack panicked. He didn't swing this way!

"Stop!"

"Too late."

Pitch groaned as he released into Jack. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and  
screamed out in pleasure as warmth went PAST that bundle of nerves. It felt  
gross. Truly gross. But his mind went of track as his stomach wrenched up.

"I-I cant! I'm gonna...AGHH!"

Jack fell back after the release, panting and sweating. No melting.

"See...that was fun huh Jack?"

Jack's hair was plastered to his face as he lay on the ground. His face flush  
against the cool asphalt. His piercing blue eyes stood out and glared daggers  
into Pitch, now getting dressed.

"Such an amateur. Not able to do anything but lie there and pant after  
that small bit of play. Tsk."

Pitch teased Jack, getting under his skin. Jack's eyes grew heavy.

Then it went dark. Total blackness.


End file.
